Letters from Sam
by Levy12
Summary: Blaine is in love with his best friend Sam, but what happens when he meets a boy who changes that. Meanwhile Sam is looking to get his book published while trying to avoid more false love, until he meets Rachel, a girl who changes everything. Suddenly, his book begins to come to life, as if his words are jumping out of the pages.
1. Chapter 1

Key: XXX=time passing, stays same point of view; ~~~ Switching point of view;

**A Klaine and Samchel story, updates I will attempt to update as often as possible. Hope you enjoy!**

Chapter 1

Blaine

It had always seemed like a cruel joke to Blaine. Of all people, of all the available attractive gay men he could have fallen for, it had to be him. And he wasn't even gay.

Sam. The name always brought shivers to Blaine, it was the name he always found himself looking up at. Was he here? Did he see him? Did he finally find out?

Blaine was afraid. Afraid because no one knew, no one could ever know that he was in love with Sam Evans. His best friend.

It was a very cruel twist of fate that had made the situation so. Blaine had always been honest about who he was with everyone. He had nothing to be ashamed of, and he wasn't going to spend his entire life - and that included his middle and high school years - pretending to be someone he wasn't, just to please those who were close-minded.

And Sam, accepting, amazing person that he was, had never had a problem with Blaine's sexuality. Somehow, they had become best friends, even though the friendship never failed to boggle Blaine's mind.

_It was freshman year, and Blaine had been pushed into a locker hard enough that his vision shook. Blaine was stronger by then, he could defend himself. He had dedicated the entirety of his last summer to exercising and learning self defense. But this of course had caught him off guard. It wasn't fair, it enraged him. He couldn't see clearly, but he knew that the moment his vision returned to him, he would be able to show them that they couldn't push Blaine Anderson around anymore. He wasn't going to stand for it._

_And then it had happened. A flash of blonde hair and the angry sound of flesh striking flesh. An ugly and unexpected sound._

_"Dude what is your problem?" The voice was familiar and yet not. The rage that had seeped into it distorted it, and though it was a voice that Blaine was sure he had heard before, he couldn't tell who it was. His head hurt, he must have hit it against the lockers when he had been thrown their way, he decided. But he could see clearly now, and without knowing why, Blaine felt the smallest of blushes creeping onto his cheeks._

Not now!_ He chastised himself. He didn't need to scare someone else away. Though truth be told, if his being who he was bothered them, he was better off without them... But he was lonely.  
"What, you're going to protect Little Miss Homo? Man I knew there was always something off about you!" Azimio was standing just a few feet away, leaning against a locker, the cuff of his letterman jacket stained red with the blood that now poured from his nose._

_"Shut it Azimio, not everyone's an ignorant biggot like you!"_

_"A biggot? Nah-nah, I just don't appreciate young Burt Reynolds over there thinking that just because he doesn't look as lady-like as the rest of his kind do, that he can get in our locker room, and look at us."_

_"Like anyone would ever look at you, gay or not!" Blaine surprised everyone when he spoke. There was a loud gasp, and in the periphery of his vision he swore he saw Sam's cheek turn upward. He was smiling._

_"You want to dance fag-" The word was left unfinished as the infamous Cheerios coach approached them all. Her face was livid - as usual of course Blaine noted - and everyone suddenly dispersed. Sam stayed by Blaine's side, and Blaine felt a swelling of gratitude to the practically unknown jock. Could Sam be...?_

Looking back on it now Blaine laughed quietly at himself. No, Sam had not been. But God would it have been amazing if he had. Blaine would have dated Sam Evans in an instant. He was just so cute! Those lips, those eyes, and that body! It was enough to make anyone interested in the male gender lick their lips in anticipation.

And of course the two had become best friends. So tauntingly close. Sam told Blaine everything, and in return Blaine listened and offered his advice, always making sure to remind Sam that his advice was surely flawed. He was after all, a guy, and there was just no figuring out the female brain.

The garbled voice that could never be understood rang out over the intercom on the train, and Blaine stood up. He patted his pockets quickly, making sure had everything with him and checked his seat. He exited the train and made his way to the stairs. Even underground he could feel the cold sting of the snow that now fell outside.

New York in the winter was beautiful, and being able to live here and attend school had been everything Blaine had been hoping it would be. He hugged himself tightly and wrapped his black pea coat tighter around himself. Beautiful but cold. _Just like love_, he thought to himself sadly as he made his way to his apartment.

Kurt

There were days when Kurt simply adored Rachel Berry. This was just not one of those days. While usually the two best friends got along amazingly, there was just no denying that if given the opportunity, Kurt would shut the girl's mouth with Duct Tape.

What Carmen Tibideoux had been thinking when she had invited Rachel to the Winter Showcase was a mystery to Kurt. Sure Rachel had more talent in her pinky-finger than most people combined, but surely the head of the vocal performance department must have known the affect winning such an important and exclusive event would do to a rising star's ego. Surely she should have, but then again Miss Tibideoux would not have the career she had if she didn't have a great reason for everything she did.

Still, the duct tape idea was incredibly tempting, and Kurt was positive he had brought a roll with him from Ohio.

"Kurt?" Rachel's voice floated over to him, and Kurt flinched violently.

Here we go again...

"Did you make me my tea?"

"No Rachel I did not make you your tea! I'm your roommate not your maid!" Instantly Kurt regretted the viciousness of his outburst, but seriously, he had had enough!

"What is your problem?" Rachel seemed incredibly taken aback, the diva's mouth hanging open as she gaped at her go-to gay.

"Ever since you won the Winter Showcase you've been even more insufferable than you were back in High School! I'm tired of it, you won! Good! Get over it!"

"You're just jealous!"

"Please let's face it, you may have won but it was my performance that everyone was talking about!"

"You take that back!"

"Make me!"

The two glared at each other, holding identical postures as they both held there fists to their waists. Best-friendship be dammed, Kurt wasn't going to put up with it anymore! He was going to teach Rachel Barbara Berry a lesson in humility.

"Looks like we're going to have to settle this diva-off style," Rachel said, her eyebrows waggling mischievously.

_Not this time, I threw the song last time, but now I have nothing to lose and everything to gain._

"You're on Rachel, I love you but you need to nocked down a couple pegs."

Rachel humphed, her chin rising higher. and turned around with what Kurt thought was her signature overly-dramatic flair. Like so many times when she had stormed out of Glee club, she stormed her way out of the kitchen and into her room.

Kurt stared sadly after Rachel. He was right, but he didn't like fighting with her, he had had enough of that their first two years of Glee club, he didn't need to start again.

Just then his phone rang, and dug it out of his pocket to answer it. The name that flashed across the screen brought a small smile to Kurt's lips.

_Just the person I need to speak to right now._

"Hey Adam," he probably should have been embarrassed at how happy he sounded, but in all reality he knew that he had a right to be. He had gone through all of high school without a single boyfriend. Now that he was in wonderfully liberal and accepting New York, Kurt felt like he was finally home. No one glared at him because he was gay. No one shoved him into lockers or called him horrible names. No one bothered his dad because of something neither one of them had any control over.

"Hello love," the voice on the other end spoke. The accent always made Kurt shiver with delight. Accents were just about one of the sexiest things Kurt could admire in a man. Right up there with abs and that delicious v-line. An Adonis Belt, Rachel had informed him. Kurt quickly found himself wondering if Adam had this incredibly attractive feature.

The two talked for a while, Kurt listened intently as Adam talked about stage lights and the amazingness that being a techie could be (after all it would be entirely impossible without them), and Adam listened as Kurt talked about fashion. He kept chuckling, and at one point asked Kurt that if he hadn't been accepted into NYADA, if he would have pursued a career in fashion. The question caught Kurt off guard, and it was a moment before he could answer him truthfully

Yes, yes he would have.

After Kurt's response Adam was more quiet, and Kurt supplied most of the talking, which was find with him, Kurt always longed to have someone who listen to him drable on and on about fashion. Even Rachel could only listen to Kurt for a while before the same glassy look that came over everyone's eyes invaded hers.

When Kurt told Adam about his argument with Rachel, he laughed.

"Honestly love, it's a no wonder you two are best friends, you argue like you're siblings."

"But I was right wasn't I?"

"Well... yes, but only partly so."

Kurt stopped himself before replying, the words "I told you so", dying on his lips.

"What?"

"I think you were right confront Rachel for her attitude, I just don't think you might have done it in the best way possible."

"You don't get it," Kurt defended himself, feeling taken aback by his boyfriends response. "The only way you can get a point across to Rachel Berry is to use her own methods against hers."

"Maybe so, but it couldn't have hurt to try it a different way."

Kurt made a noncommittal sound, and Adam chuckled.

"Well, it's been wonderful talking to you love, but I must get going to bed." A pause. "I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Yes," Kurt smiled against the phone.

"Sleep well."

"You too."

Kurt stared at his phone's screen for a minute before pressing it against his lips. Adam was impossible cute. He wasn't just Kurt's first boyfriend, he was the first gay person who had taken an interest in Kurt first. It was incredible, the feeling of being liked, of being wanted. He didn't love Adam.

_But maybe I could,_ he thought to himself, closing his eyes and picturing the handsome man.

_Maybe I could._

**AN: You smell that? I smell bumps in the road up ahead. ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: So not really sure if this chapter truly qualifies as rated M, but there is some slightly strong material in it.**

**Also, a note about the format, sometimes italics will mean the character is thinking and it's a temporary switch to first person, and sometimes, it will be a flashback. These are usually hinted at because it will be an extensive amount of italics.**

Chapter 2

Blaine

There was no denying it now, Blaine was disgusting. At least that's what he had convinced himself of. He had arrived to his apartment happily. Walking through New York City while it was layered with a thick blanket of snow had been amazing, and he had fallen in love with the city all over again.

Sam had been sitting in the living room, his sketch pads spread all over the coffee table in a chaotic mess, his laptop open in front of him as his fingers danced over the keys. He looked up for only the briefest of seconds before returning his eyes to his work.

"Hey Blaine."

"Hey Sam," just speaking the name sent shivers down his spine. There was no denying just how attractive Sam was. He was dressed in loose-fitting jeans and a sweater that hugged his body tightly, accenting the masculinity of his chest. Blaine licked his lips before turning around and hanging his coat on the other side of the door, a row of hooks lined along the smooth wood.

"How was your day?"

"Good," Blaine shrugged. "Nothing out of the ordinary."

Sam hummed in response, and Blaine realized that this was the most conversation they would have for the next hour or so. Sam was hopelessly lost in his work, a dedication that bordered on obsession.

Blaine walked over to the kitchen and was surprised to find that a pot of water had been placed over the stove, the water already bubbling and steam rising. On the counter next to the small oven was a box of pasta.

Pasta again, Blaine groaned internally. While Sam knew how to cook a multitude of meals, something Blaine was insanely jealous of, Sam rarely detached himself from his drawings and writing long enough to make anything more elaborate than the simple pasta or spaghetti. Two foods Blaine was sure were quickly going to become his least favorite meals. At this point he was sure he would have preferred to live off of Top Ramen.

Blaine quickly made up his mind to start learning how to cook, at least after today. He was already so hungry, and he didn't want Sam's two minutes of getting the water in the pot and lighting the stove to go to waste. He grimaced to himself, he was using irony entirely to often.

The pasta - turned spaghetti - was ready quickly, and Blaine prepared two plates, making sure Sam got the bigger portion, before heading off to the living room. Sam barely looked up as he sat behind him on the couch, crossing his legs in front of him and placing his bowl on them before handing Sam his. Sam took the bowl and quickly started devouring the meal, making wet slurping sounds as he sucked in noodle after noodle.

Sam was done with his huge portion by the time Blaine had hardly eaten half of his.

"Why do you always eat so quick?" he asked through a mouthful of spaghetti.

"To busy not to. 'Sides, I'm really starting to not like pasta."

Blaine chuckled, and put some more into his mouth. Guess he wasn't the only one, maybe there was a take out place they could find that was inexpensive. It would be nice to eat something else, even if they did have to pay just a little more for it.

When he finished Blaine took both their plates and put them in the sink, rinsing them with hot water and leaving them to soak before heading back to the living room. He sat on the couch behind Sam again and took out his phone, stretching out and popping his joints with a pleasurable grunt.

He lay there, and quickly looked through his texts. There were a couple from a friend he had back in high school, another person who had stood up to the bullying and become friends with him.

Blaine smiled at the texts and quickly typed out his reply, asking him how he was doing at the university he was attending in D.C.

They lay like that for hours, Blaine texting and occasionally checking his Facebook while Sam doodled away on his sketch pads, pausing every now and then to type something out on his computer.

"How's the book coming?" Blaine propped himself up on his elbows and leaned towards Sam and his work. He inhaled as he did so and caught his scent. Clean, spicy, and musky, it was a very clean masculine smell. He breathed in again, making sure so as to not make his true intentions obvious, he felt a light stirring in his groin, but he was positive Sam wouldn't notice. He rarely noticed anything when he was so involved with his work.

"It's pretty difficult, there's just so many ideas in my head I can't get it all together."

"That's why you draw though isn't it, like a storyboard?"

"Yeah something like that, I don't know, something about getting the scenes out visually just always helps me figure out how I'm going to describe them in the book."

"Have you thought of making it a graphic novel?"

Sam chuckled and turned to look at Blaine, his green eyes filled with mirth as he regarded his best friend.

"Yeah, but honestly it just makes more sense to make this one a book. It's not comic book material. I'm not sure I can explain it very well... there's just... something about the way the storyline and characters play out in my head that makes me sure that writing it as a book is the right way to go. A comic book would be awesome, but it wouldn't be the right medium."

"Ohhh," Blaine was trumped. He was sure that Sam could bring anything to life with his amazing sketching abilities, but there was no arguing with him when he decided on something. He looked at one of the unfinished sketches. Even in the rough it was incredible, a work of art that displayed his talent so thoroughly it was hard not to believe his work would make him famous one day.

It looked to Blaine like he had sketched out the background of a restaurant, a single table was in the center, two identical cups on opposite ends with steam rising out of them. Two men sat across from each other, their faces were blank, not a single detail sketched out, only the shape of their bodies let Blaine know they were male. They looked like two mannequins. This sketch was the main focus of Sam's attention, he would add detail here and there, his fingers stained black from rubbing at the paper, but the faces remained untouched. Blaine felt slightly disturbed, their facelessness was strange to him.

Stretching his neck a little bit he looked over Sam's shoulder, trying to get a view of the document page. It was nearly blank, nothing but a few words. Feeling intrigued he looked at the page count, and was taken aback when he saw Sam was only on page one.

The book must have really been causing problems for Sam for him to have so little of it written, Blaine was positive he had seen Sam typing away, though admittedly he could have been typing anything.

Deciding not to comment - Sam got particularly defensive about his projects - Blaine laid his head back on the couch, content to watch Sam as he worked. He watched the muscles of Sam's back move as he leaned forward and back, lifted his arm to the table to draw and then set it back down. He watched his neck, the skin smooth, like cream. He imagined his lips touching it, kissing...

_Stop it!_ He stifled a groan and tore his eyes away from Sam. _This isn't good you perv, he's you best friend!_

_But he's so cute..._

"I'm going to go to bed," Blaine announced, feeling the need to get away from Sam. _Stay away from temptation._ He corrected himself, and Sam was dangerously tempting. _Why does he have to be so darn good looking?_

"G'night," Sam muttered, eyes still focused on his sketch. Blaine sighed and got off the couch, being careful not to jostle Sam too much, and made his way towards his room. Closing the door behind him he leaned against it, closing his eyes.

_You know it's only a matter of time before you mess up, and then he'll leave you, just like everyone else you've ever liked._

The thought was painful, like the white hot tip of a knife pulled out of fire was being pressed to his skin.

_I love you Sam,_ but it was a resignation. He longed to be able to tell the man in the other room everything. How his voice and name sent shivers down his spine, how just the sight of him made him smile, how absolutely perfect everything seemed when they were in the same room.

It could never happen, would never happen. Blaine felt his eyes water for just a little. How unfair.

XXX

Blaine woke with a gasp, clutching at his heart. He looked around his small room, trying to get a sense of presence, of reality. He needed to make sure his dream hadn't been real.

_It couldn't be._ He repeated this to himself, over and over again, as if by simply wishing it the words would manifest themselves into reality. He pressed his palms to his eyes, rubbing, and watched at the explosion of color behind his eyelids, making strange, unimportant patterns.

But it had seemed so real.

_He was walking through the city again. It wasn't snowing, but the air was still bitingly cold, stinging his nose. Instantly he knew something was wrong, There should be more people out and about, this part of the city was never this empty._

_He looked around, and saw a figure walking behind him. It was too dark, and Blaine couldn't see who it was, all he knew was that he didn't like it. He turned forward again and kept on walking, speeding up just a little bit, but not so much so as to make it seem like he was fleeing._

Don't do it,_ he told himself, but he couldn't help it. He turned around, and found no one there. He breathed a sigh of relief._

_"Looking for me?" A soft whisper came from behind, the voice deep and masculine._

_His head whipped around just in time to see the hand that covered his mouth._

Even in the dream, he could remember how it had felt, how wrong, disgusting it had felt. Not because it was another man, but because he knew what would happen. Everything had felt so real, the lack of air as the hand began to choke him. The sting of cold air against his exposed skin as he was stripped of his clothes. The pain as he was slammed against a brick wall, his head bashing against it. He had been so dizzy as he fell. But worst of all, had been the helplessness as he felt the beginnings of an intrusion. A pressure too painful for words as another man's hardness was forced inside of him. That part had been strange, his dream had been unable to perfectly reproduce the pain Blaine was sure he should have felt. It was a feeling he had not experienced before, his dream had nothing to recollect from. But it had been enough, just the thought was horrifying.

And he had been so helpless. All of his self defense, staying in shape, boxing, everything had failed to help him. Sure it had been a dream, but what if one day it wasn't a dream anymore. In his dream, he had panicked. He strictly remembered the words his first self defense instructor had told him.

_"You panic, you're dead."_

"Not dead... raped," he whispered to himself.

It was selfish of him, but he needed to talk to Sam, seek some sort of comfort. He wasn't sure he would tell him everything, but Sam would be able to make him feel better. He looked at his phone, the bright screen blinding him temporarily before he was able to look at the time.

Two forty-five in the morning. Sam would be asleep, but would he be too mad if Blaine woke him up? Blaine decided to risk it, and ask for forgiveness later.

He got up and off the bed, and walked out of the room. Sam's room was directly across the small hall from his. The door was open. Sam always left it open, while Blaine always made sure to close his. He didn't need Sam to see anything that might make him uncomfortable, even though the blond boy had said that this was Blaine's house too, and was allowed to do whatever he pleased.

Sam had fallen onto his bed half dressed for sleep. He still had his jeans on, but his shirt had been discarded somewhere else. He was lying on his back, one hand by his head and the other on his stomach. Blaine felt a blush warm his cheeks as he saw the other boy's naked torso.

_That body!_ He thought to himself, gazing at the beautiful and carved plains of Sam's abdominal muscles, the perfectly sculpted pectorals.

He paused for just a second, proceeding into the room with caution. He felt like a creeper, but he couldn't help it, he rarely got to admire without having to avert his gaze every time Sam turned to look at him.

His fingers lightly traced the side of the bed, feeling at the soft comforter. It was cold, and sleeping like this would surely make Sam wake up uncomfortable, cold, and shivering.

He gulped, his heart pumping at what seemed to Blaine like a million beats per minute. Sam's jeans were unbuttoned, already low on his hips, the blue boxers underneath showing.

_I can't do this, I can't do this,_ but already he knew he was going to. Slowly, as gently as he possibly could, he tugged at the Sam's jeans. Blaine felt himself hardening as he did so, the mere knowledge of what he was doing making his member as hard as a rock.

Sam's jeans came off easily, already having been loose and unbuttoned.

_Oh God,_ Blaine felt like he would explode from the sexual energy that was coursing through him. It was almost unbearable. Sam mumbled a quick nothing and turned his head to side, body still facing upward.

Blaine couldn't help it, he glanced down at the crotch of Sam's underwear. even amidst the loose boxers, the bulge that was there was prominent, and Blaine knew Sam couldn't have been hard.

He leaned forward, his fingers hovering a foot above Sam's member. What he wouldn't give to just touch it once, to just see it.

_NO!_

The voice that rang out in his mind was not his own. It was the voice of the old Blaine. The Blaine who loved Sam as a brother, as a best friend. It wasn't the new Blaine, a sexually frustrated creep, willing to touch another man in his sleep, minutes after dreaming of being...

_No, no, no, no, no!_

He stumbled backwards, his footsteps just a little bit too loud for him to bear. It sounded like thunder in his ears, but Sam remained asleep.

He couldn't get back in his room fast enough. He closed the door silently behind him and sank to his knees.

Why did he have to ruin everything?

Of course those words had always been repeated to him.

He always ruined everything.

He would never do that again. It was wrong, just wrong!

Never mind that he was still unspeakably hard...

**Please, please, please don't hate me for making Blaine seem like the ultimate creeper. He does truly love Sam, even if the love is misplaced, and, AND, he didn't actually do it. This is a very confusing time for him, being in love with his best friend, and he's still only 18, keep in mind that most of us are still pretty messed up at that age. Don't worry though, no more uber creepy scenes like that for Blaine.**

**Soooo... I've already got most of chapter 3 written, I went ahead and plotted out the whole story so I would always know where I'm going, and it's made things a lot easier.**

**The key to getting chapter 3, is... say... 5, maybe more reviews. Pretty please?**

**I'm not naming these chapters, but if I was, the next one would be "First Glimpse" ehh, wink wink, nudge nudge, Klaine Klaine ;D.**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: This chapter is dedicated to SuperDoctorWhoMind for being such an amazing person and their wonderful reviews.**

Chapter 3

Rachel

If there was anything that Rachel particularly disliked, it was having to attend dance 101. The skills she learned were incredible, some of the girls amazing to talk to, and the men gorgeous. Quite a few times she was sure that if it wasn't for Cassandra July, the class would be her favorite. As it was the horror of a dance teacher never failed to ridicule and humiliate Rachel, and the petite brunette was just about at her breaking point.

_You just have to show her that she can't take you down, just another semester of this, that's all._ But the sticks and stones thing was getting old, fast.

"Come on Schwimmer you're going to have to do better than that if you even want to think about auditioning for Broadway," Ms. July's voice penetrated Rachel's attempts at calming down. She sighed angrily, and opened her mouth. She felt a hand on her shoulder, and she stopped, her reply dying in her throat as she looked over to whom was touching her.

A handsome boy was giving her a sympathetic look, his lips pursed together as he shook his head at her, conveying the message that she needed to hear before she exploded again. _She's not worth it._

Rachel sighed and turned around, biting her lip guiltily. She had come so close to breaking her promise to herself, so close to exploding again and causing herself to get kicked out of class she needed to graduate.

_Easy does it Berry, it wouldn't be worth it to throw away all your hard work just because of her._

But even as she got into position to stretch before the next assigned dance, she couldn't help but think of how nice it would have been to just yell at the horrible woman. She would be a huge star one day, and just like the bullies that had made her life hell at McKinley, Cassandra July would die of envy one day when she saw Rachel's success. _Success, the ultimate revenge._

The boy who had stopped her stood right beside her as she warmed up. She glanced over at him every now and then and smiled. He really was handsome, she decided. His skin was a beautiful olive tone, his hair carefully jelled to the side where it curled just a bit at the end. He had nice, full lips and a pair of hazel eyes that seemed to sparkle in the light. It was the face of someone people could easily fall for.

It seemed strange that she had been in this class for the entire semester and was only now noticing him. He didn't seem like the kind of person who would just fade into the background. She decided that the only explanation for her sudden lapse in observation must have been the constant harassment and embarrassment of Ms. July. It was nearly impossible to focus on anything else when the older woman was berating her.

"I'm sorry," she whispered, leaning in just a little bit closer to the boy. "I don't believe I caught your name before."

"Blaine," he whispered back, flashing a brilliant smile.

"I'm Rachel," she said back, flashing her own smile at him. He had good dental hygiene, she noticed.

"You mean your name is not David Schwimmer?" He asked in mock surprise, his mouth spreading into a large O and his eyes becoming impossibly wide.

"Haha, very funny," she said, perfectly content with being ironic.

"I'm kidding," he was now chuckling, and struggled to steady himself as he stretched his leg. "Really though I'm surprised you have the patience to deal with it like you do, except you did get a little close there right now."

"I've been dealing with people like her since high school, I guess after a while you just decide that letting other people's negative feelings towards you be the defining factor in your life then you're not going to be very happy. You just learn to push away the bad stuff and just focus on how amazing the future is going to be one day."

"I get what you mean, I was bullied at my school for being gay."

Rachel froze for just a second. The incredibly handsome boy was gay. _Just my luck_, she thought. For a second she had a flashback to her days in high school, her first and only real boyfriend. Finn.

She shook her head slightly. There was no need to bring up painful memories of something that didn't matter anymore.

"I'm sorry about that, I have two gay dads so I grew up thinking it was perfectly acceptable for two men to be together. I didn't really realize for a long time that not everyone had such open minds of course."

"Your dads are married?" Blaine's eyes grew impossibly wide.

"Well, they have a marriage license from the state of New York, unfortunately Ohio doesn't recognize same sex couples yet, but we have faith that one day that'll all turn around."

"That's incredible," Blaine seemed lost in thought as he let his foot fall to the floor having finished his stretches for the next dance. "It's one of my dreams to be able to marry the man I love."

"And who's the lucky guy," she was smiling now and leaning eagerly forward. They stood there, waiting for Ms. July to finish criticizing the two people on the other side of the room who had somehow managed to get her displeasure.

Blaine bit his lip, his mind jumping instantly to Sam.

"I don't have a boyfriend, I just meant... you know, in general."

For some reason Rachel found it hard to believe that he wasn't in love with someone. Then again, Rachel thought to herself, he just said he didn't have a boyfriend. Never being one to give up on something that caught her interest Rachel promised herself that she would do everything she could to find out Blaine's secret love interest. And why not just ask?

"Are you interested in anyone," it didn't seem like too personal a question to ask, not when they had already revealed so much of themselves in just a few short minutes. To Rachel it seemed like a perfectly okay thing to ask... then again she wasn't always the best judge of what was socially acceptable, something that had caused her much grief in her high school days.

Blaine sighed and looked down, shuffling his feet. The gesture was so shy and boyish it made Rachel smile, thinking that he looked like a little kid when he did that.

"Yeah... sort of... it's really complicated. I'm pretty sure he's not interested in me."

Rachel pursed her lips, somehow finding it hard to believe that. The boy was gorgeous, talented (obviously since he was in NYADA), and seemed to have a nice personality

"Do you know why you think that?"

_Because he's my best friend and he's straight._

"It's just a vibe I'm getting."

Rachel could tell Blaine wasn't really interested in talking about it anymore, so she decided to let the topic drop. It wouldn't do to antagonize someone who seemed to be so very nice.

"Alright everybody today we are going back to tango, now I know several of you had a bit of a hard time with it but you're just going to have to suck it up and get better because the choreography this time is going to be a lot more complicated. That includes you Schwimmer, and you too..."

Cassandra stopped for a second as she assessed Blaine. Blaine had stuck by Rachel, having noticed how tense the small girl had gotten when the older woman had turned her attention once again on the object of her ridicule. Apparently sticking by Rachel had been a sure fire way to get on her bad side. She was looking at Blaine like he was a new chew toy she could utterly destroy.

"...Anderson." She finished, smiling with false sweetness at the two before turning around and addressing the rest of the class again.

"Everybody pair up!"

XXX

"I know you didn't have to do that, I appreciate that you stood by me though. I'm afraid it may have gotten you July's discontent."

"Don't worry about it," Blaine brushed her apology off with a wave of his hand, smiling at the small brunette as the two gathered their things in their dance bags.

Class had been extremely difficult, the moves Cassandra July had them doing incredibly complicated. Only two pairs had managed to get a nod from the strict dance teacher, while everybody else was told they would never make it with that level of talent and ability to learn.

Rachel and Blaine had (though they were both positive they had done an amazing job with the moves) been lumped with the other pairs of so called "Broadway rejects".

_I wonder if Kurt will like him._ Rachel never passed up an opportunity to have Kurt meet another gay man. Kurt was always lonely, especially back when the two had been in high school and everything the two did was watched over and deemed wrong by their peers.

For a second Rachel was positive she should introduce the two as soon as possible before she remembered that she and Kurt were fighting.

_No cute gay guys for Kurt until he apologizes._

"What class do you have next?" Blaine asked, phone in hand as he swung his bag over his shoulder and walked towards the door.

"Vocals 101 with Miss Tibideoux, but it's not for another two hours."

"Well, I don't have her until tomorrow, but I have my acting class in two hours too. Maybe we could go get something to drink."

"Sounds like a good idea to me." Rachel was beaming now. Not only had Blaine stood by her during their horrid dance class, but now Blaine was willing to hang out with her. He really is a nice guy.

Of course it wasn't Lima anymore. The place where she was hated and despised, despite her obviously incredible future and undeniable star talent. Here she was just like everyone else. Talented, driven, willing to kill to get a part on Broadway. She had to stop being so surprised every time she realized someone wanted to be her friend.

_They're like me._

"Cool, I'll meet you at the Starbucks just two blocks from here. I got to head to the showers and get a quick scrub in before my next class."

With another quick smile Blaine walked off in the direction of the dormitories.

_Right, the showers._ Living off campus had been a blessing at first, and still was, but Rachel was really missing being able to properly brush off the sweat and weariness from dance before her next class. She didn't really feel like baby wipes and washing her face with her completely organic soap were quite the same as a shower. Remembering her pink trolley bag from high school which had once carried her spare set of clothes, she bit her lip and walked out.

The bag had been amazing given the circumstances, but she couldn't afford to bring that thing with her to college. Maybe she could find a way to bring everything she needed with her for a shower. She may not live in the dorms anymore, but she would still be allowed to use the showers.

XXX

Forty-five minutes later she and Blaine were sitting at small table just outside one of the many Starbucks that populated New York City. She had to admit that she thought Blaine looked just a little bit better with less gel in his hair. It made him look just a little bit more rugged, and she was positive the look was something that other people found attractive.

She was now positive that Kurt would absolutely crush on Blaine, and was extremely tempted to introduce the two.

_Maybe after our Diva-off, yes, should introduce the two soon._

"So where do you live?"

"I live in a small shoebox apartment in manhattan with my best friend Sam." Blaine smiled as he spoke the name, the face of the handsome blonde jumping to his mind as he spoke to Rachel. He was positive that Sam and his new friend would get along well. They both seemed like such intense and passionate people. Artists like those two always seemed to gravitate towards each other. It was one of the reasons Blaine and Sam had become such incredible friends in the first place.

"And you?"

"I live in Bushwick, with my best friend. His name's Kurt and he's like my soul mate, except he's gay. So no go." Rachel laughed at the end of her sentence, and Blaine laughed as well. He definitely knew what it was like. "Except our apartment is actually pretty big, not a little shoebox as you've described it..." Rachel thought for just a second, before making up her mind. "You should come over for dinner, I bet Kurt would love to meet you."

Blaine raised his eyebrows, taking a sip of his coffee as he did so.

"In Bushwick, I don't know... will I make it alive." His eyebrows scrunched together in mock concentration for a second, and them he smirked, shooting Rachel an amused leer.

Rachel tsked and play slapped his shoulder from across the table, but then grinned widely as another thought struck her.

"You should bring your roommate with you! It'll be safer if you have someone else with too."

"Okay... yeah... sure. Sounds like a plan."

"Excellent!"

XXX

Even if she and Kurt were fighting, she could never pass up the opportunity to help her best friend meet the man of his dreams. Kurt had been so lonely all of high school, it was only right that he meet someone incredible now that they were in amazing New York.

Rachel and Blaine had decided that he and his roommate would come over on Saturday for dinner, they would not have any classes and if any of them worked it was in the morning.

Rachel was hoping that after the diva off friday night, she and Kurt would be back in each other's good graces, she didn't like fighting with him.

_Win or lose, we'll stay friends._ Though she knew she would still do her best to win and prove herself. It was her nature.

Kurt

Kurt knew something was up the moment he saw Rachel. The two of them were supposed to be fighting, and the two of them were such Divas it would be a while before on of them put their pride aside and apologized to the other. Only God knew which diva would be the first.

So he couldn't help but be suspicious of the wide smile that was plastered on her face.

_She's up to something, be careful Hummel._

"Kurt."

"Rachel..."

She laughed at his wary expression and matching tone.

"Okay I know we're fighting and that right now you and I are supposed to be glaring daggers at each other, but I think we can afford to take a small break from that so I can tell you something."

"And what would that be?"

"We're having company over for dinner on Saturday, I'm telling you now so you don't make any plans."

"Who are they?" Kurt raised left eyebrow now, giving Rachel a rather incredulous look. It wasn't really like her to invite people over so quickly. Brody had been the rare exception.

"A student here, his name is Blaine, and his roommate Sam."

"And Sam is...?"

Rachel's forehead puckered in concentration for a second. Now that she thought of it, she hadn't really gotten much information from Blaine as to what Sam was like.

"I'm not sure now that I think about it, he didn't really tell me what he does."

"Hmmm, well, as long as you don't expect me to do much of the cooking. They're your guests after all."

"Yes, I know... but..." Rachel's smile grew impossibly wide and Kurt found himself taking a step back from her. Sometimes it was scary just how excited or passionate she could get about things.

"Blaine's gorgeous... and gay," she winked at him.

"Rachel, I'm sort of dating Adam..."

"You told me it wasn't anything solid yet, and there's nothing wrong with your roommate inviting another student over for dinner. As long as you don't really do anything, you should be fine."

"Mmmhmmm..."

"Okay well I have to go home, I know you have another class so I'll meet you there."

Kurt nodded, and turned around. As he did so Rachel walked stepped up beside him, and waved at someone in the distance.

Blaine looked up from his phone to see Rachel waving and smiling at him. She really was a nice girl, and in the past few hours he had managed to gather that she was dating Brody, the ultimate hunk of NYADA. Even Blaine couldn't help the small blush that sometimes decorated his cheeks when he talked to Brody.

Her arm looped through the boy's beside her. He walked over, smiling.

"Hey Rachel, how was your class?"

"Good, I wanted you to meet my roommate." She stepped away and introduced the two. Kurt smiled shyly.

"Nice to meet you." Blaine extended his hand, and Kurt took it.

And they felt it. A small surge of energy. A shock. It was electric. Their hearts fluttered simultaneously.

**AN: Well it took a while but I finally finished this chapter. I'm almost done with the next one, so hopefully it won't take as long as this one.**

**Please review, it's incredible motivation to get more of this done.**


End file.
